LOTM: Raining Chaos S5 P2/Transcript
(Slimer and Erin are seen in Erin's room) Erin: *Sigh* Slimer: You good? Erin: Yeah. Slimer: Hmm. Erin: Wonder where Jack went. Slimer: He said he was gonna go play video games I think. Erin: Ah. Slimer: Oh that reminds me: Is Jordan still playing that dating sim? Erin: Its not a dating sim, its a horror. And I think so. He might be at the end if he's playing it right now. Slimer: Ah, okay then. Erin: Yeah. Slimer: Wanna go watch? Erin: Nah. I might just play on my handheld for a bit. Slimer: Okay! (Erin smirks before Spore enters the room) Spore; Hello. Erin: Oh hey Spore! Slimer: Sup? Spore: Nothing. Just wanted to hang out with some Defenders is all. Erin: Oh really? Spore: Yeah you free to hang out? Slimer: Oh sure! We got some time! Spore: Great! (Spore comes in and sits down) Spore: *Smiling* Erin: So, what's up? Spore: Well I was thinking. Erin: Okay. Spore: And I thought, now that I have this new body, a lot of new learning opportunities have opened up! Slimer: For what? Spore: Well, learning about humans and Targhuls and their lifestyles for one! Erin: Wow really? Spore: Yep! Erin: Oh well Spore you got a LOT to learn. Spore: I know! From what I've seen you all got so many interesting things going on in your lives! Slimer: Tell us about it. Erin: Well how about starting with us? Spore: Good idea Erin! Erin: So what would you like to know first Spore? Spore: Hmmmmm.... (Spore looks at both Erin and Slimer. His eyes then lock onto Erin's abs) Spore: Hmmm. *Pokes Erin's stomach* What are these? Erin:... Those are abs... Spore: "Abs"? Erin: It's muscle. Spore: Muscle. That's a thing inside of humans right? Erin: Part of what makes us up yes. Spore: Hmm, interesting. As a plant I'm ot comprised of such material. Erin: We know. Spore: Hm, okay then. (Spore goes over to Slimer) Spore: Ooooooo! (Spore pokes Slimer) Spore: Weird. Strangely bouncy and gooey all at once! Slimer: *Giggling* T-That's cause I'm made of Slime! Spore: Huh, cool! Can I take a bit? Slimer: U-Uhhh sure! Spore: Thanks! (Spore takes a bit of slime and forms it into a ball) Spore: Wow! It really is legit! (Spore pokes and tosses the ball around) Spore: Amazing! Slimer: *Giggling* Spore: Oh this reminds me! What do you two do for fun? Erin: What we do for fun? Spore: Yeah. Erin: Well- Slimer: Oh oh I can answer that! Spore: What do you do for fun Slimer? Erin: Oh boy... Slimer: *Smirk* Well... Erin: Slimer. This REALLY isn't something for Spore to see as what Targhuls do for fun. Slimer: But its what I like to do. Erin: …. *Sighs* Spore you should know Slimer's very different from most Targhuls and what she considers fun, a lot of people don't. Spore: Really? Erin: Yeah. Spore:......... (Spore then pulls up a chair and sits down) Spore: Well that just makes it even MORE interesting! Erin: *Groans* Spore: Go on Slimy show me! I need to learn! Slimer: Okay! Erin will you help me? Erin:...... Slimer: Please? Erin: Fine... Slimer: YAY! (Slimer wraps herself around Erin) Spore: *Confused* Erin:....... (Slimer starts rubbing Erin's stomach) Slimer: Hehe! Spore: Huh?? Slimer: Rub the belly! Erin:..... Spore: Uhhh… Erin: I warned you. Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts